


Happily Ever After

by sqbr



Category: The Royal Trap
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Marriage of Convenience, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An exploration of what happens after the Nazagi "good" end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as anyone can remember, the tradition amongst the nobles of Ocendawyr has been to give each other small gifts of money at the end of Winter. Friends, family, acquaintances, even minor nobles like the Valois', everyone has to be remembered and sent a little decorative pouch of coins. To be forgotten was the deepest insult, to forget was to prove oneself unworthy of one's place in the top tiers of Ocendawyr society.

In Gwellinor, gifts of money are only given to the poor as charity, and to give one to a noble is tantamount to declaring them unfit to maintain their own estate.

Madeleine sighed and crossed "Pouches of coin for Winter gifts" off her suggested budget and pushed the ledger back across the desk towards Cassidy. They'd been discussing the organisation of Cassidy's court for at least an hour, and Madeleine was still being tripped up by subtle differences between the two countries. "Anything else obvious I got wrong?"

"Not that I can see!" said Cassidy with a friendly smile. "And you've thought of lots of necessary things I would never have remembered. As I told you, I don't know much about handling money, that sort of thing has always been taken care of for me."

"As it should be," said Madeleine, taking on a lecturing tone despite herself. "Most of the time. But it's good to have a feel for your own personal finances, as well as a more general idea of how the country's money is spent." She mentally prepared some arguments in case Cassidy tried to complain that it was all a waste of time.

But instead Cassidy gave a gentle nod. "Yes, that makes sense." She ran a long thin finger down the line of figures and then tapped her chin thoughtfully. "My mother and I have discussed general principles, but I know little of the specifics of taxes and expenditure. I'm sure there are questions you have on that score as well. Should we perhaps schedule a meeting with someone from the treasury?"

"That's a great idea," said Madeleine, in surprise. She couldn't imagine Oscar sitting through a boring meeting with treasury bureaucrats, let alone _suggesting_ one. But Cassidy wasn't Oscar.

Madeleine had to keep reminding herself to stop trying to be some all knowing protector. Cassidy was much more patient with her officiousness than Oscar had been (and he had largely outgrown the need for it himself) but the princess was no thrill-seeking youth needing to be poked and prodded into being sensible. She was _already_ sensible, she just had a few gaps in her understanding. And Madeleine was hardly in a position to judge on that score. Nazagi had promised her an equal, not a charge to be minded, and that's what she'd gotten.

"Do you think..." Cassidy's voice had taken on a halting tone, which was a less pleasant surprise. She had been a little shy when they'd first met, but a week or two in each other's company had erased most awkwardness. Was something wrong? "Do you think Lord Nazagi would want to be invited?" 

Ah. Nazagi was a prickly man at the best of times, and the unexpected and startling nature of his betrothal to Cassidy had not encouraged much closeness. "He probably would," said Madeleine. "It's not traditional for a King to worry much about the treasury, but Nazagi loves any chance to gain new information. And being from Asineth he has even more cultural differences to catch up on than I do. I'm meeting him after lunch, I can ask him then if you want."

"Yes," said Cassidy, sounding much more confident. "Please do. And...give him my respects." 

"I will," said Madeine. She frowned at the princess. She'd made it sound like Nazagi was in some distant land Madeline had to trek to on Cassidy's behalf. "Cassidy...how often do you speak to Nazagi? Aside from when I am there." Thinking back, Madeleine could not remember ever seeing the two of them speak more than a few sentences to each other, though the three of them ate together every day. This was not a good start to a marriage.

Cassidy looked self conscious. "Oh...Well, we have both been so busy lately... There was the conversation two weeks ago when he...when we became engaged. And yesterday we passed each other in the corridor..." She trailed off and then sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make excuses, especially not to you. I've been avoiding him. I did not mind his company when he was merely a guest, but now when we speak...I feel I should be extending him the familiarity due a fiance and...he is just so _cold_. His words are always courteous and full of flattery but his gaze always seems empty, I never know what he's thinking. I'm sorry, I shall try to do better."

Well, not everyone had the "advantage" of having spent several days trapped with Nazagi in his rooms. Madeleine smiled. "No, Cassidy, it's understandable, even among royalty engagements usually don't happen quite so swiftly. And you are hardly the first person to find Nazagi off putting. You just need to get to know him better. I didn't like him much at first myself, but then..." She pondered what about her opinion of him had changed. "He _is_ cold to those he doesn't know very well, and his intimidating appearance and reputation for ruthlessness don't do him any favours. He can be domineering too, and very rude. But once you get to know him he's..." She laughed. "Well, he's still cold and ruthless. But you get used to it, and learn to figure out when he's secretly being kind, in his way. He can actually be quite pleasant to talk to." This was faint praise, but it was all the praise she had to offer. 

Cassidy blushed. "Yes, I'm sure. And I didn't mean...I know that you and Lord Nazagi are close. I did not mean him any disrespect, and I am sure I will come to know him better in time, as you have."

"Close? We're not..." Cassidy looked at her with confusion. Oh, yes. She could hardly argue that her relationship with Nazagi was strictly business now could she? Not when she'd agreed to carry his child. "We are...we will be... _intimate_ as required by my role in your court. And we are friends, of a sort. But we are not close, Cassidy, not really. I'm not sure _anyone_ is close to him."

"Oh!" said Cassidy. "I'm so sorry. When he proposed, the way he talked about you, I just assumed...he said so many nice things."

"He proposed to you by saying a lot of nice things about _me_?" said Madeleine with a laugh. "That's not the usual approach." 

"All the things he said about you were true," said Cassidy. "Prince Oscar spoke highly of you too, and my brother. You are a remarkable woman, Madeleine. The fact that Nazagi holds you in such high esteem speaks highly of him if nothing else does." 

Madeleine was glad that she was so good at not blushing. "Well, so does his choice of bride," she replied. "I could not ask for a better place to serve."

Cassidy smiled for a moment, but then her face fell and her head slowly sank, the long tendrils of hair around her face hiding her eyes in shadow. "But...you do not...you are not a _servant_ , you're...Oh dear." Her brow tense with worry, she looked up at Madeleine. "I thought that Nazagi chose you out of love, that you were in some sense as much his wife as I am to be. But for you to simply be his... _our_ brood mare.... it is too horrible." Cassidy reached across the table and took Madeleine's hand in her own. "You do not have to go through with this, Madeleine," she said urgently. "Nazagi and I do not _need_ an heir. Perhaps it would be better if my cousin were to inherit instead of us continuing this charade for another generation. Your position here is secure without need of...of _that_. I'm sure Nazagi will understand, he told me that he and I needn't...that he would never expect me to do anything I was uncomfortable with. And if he does _not_ understand I will _make_ him."

Madeleine had been inclined to like Cassidy from the moment she'd seen her walk into the Gwellinor ballroom, shyly taking a peek at the strangers come to celebrate her birthday. But now she felt a burst of affection for the princess rivalling her love for Oscar. "Oh, Cassidy," said Madeleine. "You are the sweetest, kindest...thank you. Really, from the bottom of my heart. For you to offer to sacrifice your chance at an heir for me...I cannot express how much I appreciate it. But it's not necessary, really it's not. Just because Nazagi and I are not in love, that doesn't mean that I find him _repulsive_. In fact..." she repressed a childish desire to giggle, "...quite the reverse." 

"Oh," said Cassidy, in quite another tone of voice. "That's...well. As long as you are happy with the arrangement." She gave Madeleine a smile that could almost be described as cheeky. Obviously she'd been reading some of the books Madeleine had recommended to fill in the gaps in her education.

"Quite," said Madeleine with a matching smile. 

"I must admit, I do not...I am ill suited to that...aspect of marriage in more ways than one," said Cassidy. "I am glad you can...um. Keep Nazagi happy. And he you."

Madeleine wasn't sure exactly what Cassidy was implying, but she was hardly going to pry. What business was it of hers what her lover and his wife did when they were alone? (lover! The word sent a thrill down her spine, though as yet she and Nazagi had only shared a single kiss) At the same time, Madeleine didn't want Cassidy to feel inadequate. "Nazagi will be happy as long as he has power," she said, "and you are offering him plenty. Not only by being a princess...not all the praise Nazagi heaps on you is flattery, Cassidy. He really does respect you a great deal. Like me, he sees what a fine Wisdom you will make, and looks forward to standing by your side." 

"By my side, as an equal," said Cassidy, squeezing her hand. "With you."

"Yes," said Madeleine, and for the first time she really believed it. She was not a valette any more, or simply a mistress-to-be. She would share the benefits and the burdens of Wisdom with Cassidy in all ways but name. The idea was staggering, and would take some getting used to. But Madeleine looked forward to the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Nazagi had been living in the palace for less than a day before he'd snagged himself the best office in the building, an airy room with big windows, a large desk full of drawers, and a position near all the important people like Cassidy and the Wisdom. Madeleine's office was quite nice as well, certainly much better than the little desk in her quarters back in Ocendawyr, but she still felt a small stab of envy as she entered the room. 

Nazagi hadn't noticed her yet, he was too busy working his way through a large pile of correspondence. Letters from home perhaps, congratulating him on his recent engagement? Or perhaps reports from his various agents, passing on news from all over the globe. He was quite engrossed, whatever it was, Madeleine had to cough three times before he looked up. 

He flinched for a second when he saw her but did not instinctively reach to remove his glasses as he would have before. He still went without them a lot of the time but was slowly letting himself be seen in them by more and more people. "What is it?" he asked impatiently. 

"We were supposed to be meeting," said Madeleine. 

"Yes, of course." He put down the letter at last. "What did you want to talk about?"

The chair Nazagi had set up for visitors at the side of his desk was quite close to him, allowing him to see something of their expressions even when he wasn't wearing his spectacles. Madeleine sat and straightened her skirts. "When I made the appointment I had no particular topic in mind, but as it happens I'd like to talk to you about Cassidy."

"Yes?"

"I think the two of you should talk more. You barely know each other, and while it will probably be many years before you rule Gwellinor I still worry at the distance between you. I cannot always be acting as go between."

"I agree that a King and Wisdom should communicate freely, but what is there now for us to discuss? The wedding will not be for a year at least, and we have few other responsibilities. I have made sure to include Cassidy in the memos I send, few as they are, and she..."

"I'm not talking about memos," said Madeleine impatiently. "I think the two of you need to _talk_. Get to know each other. Start building the trust you'll need to make serious decisions about Gwellinor's future together, and the understanding you'll need to anticipate each other's wishes when you're apart. I know you both respect each other, and like to think that you're developing that trust and understanding with _me_ , but that's not enough."

"So that's why you keep meeting with me," said Nazagi. "I had wondered."

"It's not the only reason," said Madeleine. "Unlikely as it sounds I do actually enjoy your company."

Nazagi acknowledged this with a wry grimace that could almost be called a smile. "Fine," he said. "I see your point. But it takes two to communicate, and for all that she _respects_ me my future bride does not appear to enjoy my company, in fact she seems to actively avoid it. I will try to talk to her regardless, heartless wretch that I am."

"I just spoke to Cassidy," said Madeleine, "She said she will try as well."

"Ah, where would we be without you?" said Nazagi. "We might be forced to rely on _pages_ to carry our messages." Madeleine chose to take the compliment for what it was and ignore Nazagi's inevitable need to snark. He looked at her thoughtfully at her for a second, then back down at the papers he'd been reading when she came in. "Hmm," he said. "Now that I think of it, I have the perfect pretext to speak to my fiance, though the conversation will probably be too awkward to inspire much in the way of trust. I've been corresponding with a colleague of mine in the chemical arts about Cassidy's condition. I had to hide my question amongst a number of other 'hypothetical' medical questions to prevent her suspecting the truth, but thankfully she answered it regardless."

"What did she say?" 

"Nothing I did not already suspect. There should be no serious long term consequences to Cassidy's health from the treatments she receives beyond those she already experiences: some fatigue, dry skin, and of course infertility. But it may be possible to move past simply stopping the onset of male puberty and cause her to experience some measure of _female_ puberty. She would remain infertile, of course, one cannot create a womb from whole cloth, but her side effects might be diminished and she would physically appear and feel more like a typical adult woman."

"Oh," said Madeleine. "Oh yes, I think Cassidy would definitely like to hear about that."

"I imagine she would," said Nazagi. "Still, even a social pariah like myself knows that one does not normally build a friendship by talking about medical treatments."

"Well why not talk about your plans for Gwellinor? You may not have a chance to put them into practice for a while but it's one thing you both have a strong interest in."

"And you," he said. "That is...you also have a strong interest in the subject. We should all discuss it together."

"I agree, but there's plenty of time for that," said Madeleine. She tilted her head and looked at Nazagi with a smile. He looked uncomfortable at being so smiled at, which just made her smile more. "It was very kind of you to look into that for Cassidy."

"She is my fiance, her wellbeing is important to me. I cannot marry her if she dies."

"Yes, very true," she said with mock seriousness. 

Nazagi's frown deepened. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss?"

Madeleine thought back through her conversation with Cassidy. There had been something else..."Ah, yes! Would you be interested in meeting with a treasury official to discuss the details of the budget?"

"Yes," said Nazagi. "Very much so."

"As I thought. It was Cassidy's idea, by the way. Both the meeting and your invitation."

Nazagi smiled. "So she does not hate me entirely, that is good to hear. Not every woman would forgive being effectively blackmailed into marriage." 

"Indeed. Speaking of which..." 

"Yes?"

"Nazagi...what would you do if I changed my mind about our arrangement? If I simply couldn't bear the idea of having children with you, but still wanted to act as your advisor?"

"Do you?"

"Answer the question first."

"I...well...if it was an objection to my person...there are ways around such things. We need not even touch. If it was an objection to the idea of pregnancy itself, or to letting Cassidy and I raise your children as our own, then...I would certainly be displeased. Angry, even. But if you could persuade me that your reasons were genuine, or if you turned out to be infertile yourself... then yes, you could stay on as an advisor. I would not happily lose your counsel."

"Thank you," she said. "And I apologise for worrying you, I have no intention of going back on our agreement. I just wanted to know."

He looked away. "But you have considered it." 

"No, truly, I haven't. I have no objection to your person, Nazagi, I thought I made that quite clear. And as for the pregnancy...the prospect is a little scary, and certainly this is not what I had in mind when I used to imagine myself becoming a mother. But...I almost find myself looking forward to it. I think the three of us will make good parents, despite the unusual circumstances."

"Madeleine..." He let out harsh breath, both impatient and relieved. "If you would make it clear when your questions are entirely hypothetical, I would be most appreciative."

"If you insist," she said, leaning forward onto Nazagi's desk to smile at him sunnily. Madeleine felt unexpectedly light and happy. It seemed that part of her had been worried about the stability of her position here after all. 

Nazagi, however, still looked like he was getting over the bitter taste of imagining life without an heir. But then he raised an eyebrow and said " _No_ objections to my person?" He tapped a finger against the frame of his glasses. "Not even these?"

"Not even those," she said. "I find them quite charming, now that the strangeness has worn off." Another thing she found charming was the way Nazagi's smooth facade cracked when she flirted with him, so she leaned forward and asked "What about my person? Any objections?"

He tilted his head and considered her. "Well, you are a trifle short." He reached for her hand and brought it up to his face. "And you have the rough callouses of a fighter, even if your skin is otherwise unblemished." He ran his nails gently over the skin of the back of her hand while his thumb rubbed against her palm.

A shiver shot up Madeleine's arm and she took in a short breath. That felt _amazing_. She saw Nazagi watching her expression with a faint smug smile. Darn him he knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He bit the tip of one of her fingers lightly and she gasped. "I thought you said you had no experience with the giving of pleasure." 

"I don't. But the only cure for that is practice. Do you object so far?"

"No." But she didn't like being wrongfooted any more than Nazagi did. Lacking his expertise in anatomy she was going to have to rely on instinct. Madeleine reached her free hand to touch his face and he put his other hand gently on top of it. Nazagi's skin was soft and pale, and she could feel the edge of his cheekbones and jaw under her fingers. He was still watching her expression, but she let her eyes wander over his face and shoulders. Her fingers ran along the long locks of smooth black hair framing his face. "Doesn't having your hair loose get annoying?" she asked. 

"Not unless someone pushes it into my eyes." He removed his hands from hers and pushed his hair back behind his shoulders. "Anyway, unless there was something else, I should get back to work." But his lips couldn't help quirking into a small smile. Madeleine seriously doubted that he really wanted to get back to work any more than she did.

She stood and walked the two steps around the desk to face Nazagi, then bent down and gave him a kiss. The angle of her head meant it bumped into his glasses, so she carefully took them off and put them onto the desk.

"I thought you liked them."

"I like you without them too." She ran her thumb up his temple and noticed how long his eyelashes were as he blinked at her and tried in vain not to blush. She smiled down at him and then gave a short laugh of surprise as Nazagi pulled her down onto his lap. He kissed her, his lips soft and slightly parted, and she kissed him back, daring to dart her tongue against his lips before wrapping her arms around him and giving herself over to the kiss completely. 

Nazagi's silks were cool and smooth against her skin as she ran her hands along his back. His hands were...Madeleine wasn't sure exactly what Nazagi's hands were doing, but whatever it was she liked it. The cautious part of her didn't want him to know the effect he was having on her, but what was the point of that? So she groaned and pulled him tighter and Nazagi made a small moan and squeezed her waist and Madeleine started pondering the logistics of taking this further without causing a scandal or finding herself pregnant too soon. She thought of his pale chest under all those clothes and started to pull at the ties of his shirt. But then Nazagi's fingers slowed and he pulled away from the kiss and just stared at her, gently brushing the hair away from her face. Madeleine wondered how much detail he could make out at this close range. He was nearly as breathless as her, and was flushed and rumpled looking. It made him even more attractive, which hardly seemed fair. A slow smile came over his face, not a smug smile or a teasing grin but an expression altogether more delicate than Madeleine had ever seen on him before. Madeleine smiled back. There was no logical reason that kissing someone should make you feel more affectionate towards them, but Madeleine felt suffused with fondness regardless.

"Was that acceptable?" he asked, almost managing to keep his voice steady. 

"Quite," she said, making no attempt to hide her own breathless state. "Though as with any new skill it's important to practice regularly."

This inspired a much more Nazagi-like smug grin. "Of course," he said. "I..." Then he stopped and stared in surprise at a point just past her shoulder. Madeleine turned, and found herself face to face with Cassidy, standing at the door and staring at them with a look of horror.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cassidy!" said Madeleine. 

"I'm sorry," said Cassidy in a strangled voice before stepping back and closing the door. 

Madeleine pulled herself off Nazagi's lap and landed on the ground with a small thump. 

"You should lock the door behind you next time," said Nazagi, "Imagine if that had been anyone else."

"You're right, I wasn't thinking," said Madeleine. She hadn't planned on ending up like this, but given that she'd known the door was unlocked she should never have escalated things. "I have to go talk to her, she looked upset."

"I can't see why," said Nazagi. 

"You wouldn't," said Madeleine with annoyance. The fog of lust induced affection was starting to dissipate. "I'll see you later."

Nazagi stood and gave a deep bow, then looked up at her and smiled. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Madeleine found Cassidy sitting in a window seat looking out at the gardens. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course." It seemed that Cassidy was a terrible liar, Madeleine would have to teach her to get past that. Cassidy stood and gave a weak smile. "I'm sorry I disturbed you, I just wanted to let you know I spoke to someone from the treasury and we should be able to meet next week whenever Nazagi and yourself are free."

"Fantastic," said Madeleine. "Now seriously, are you ok? You looked pretty upset."

"No I..." Cassidy frowned. "...yes. I was upset. Am upset. But I don't know _why_ , there's no reason I should feel sad. You have no reason to feel guilty or waste your time dealing with my...silliness."

"I don't feel guilty," said Madeleine, "But I care about you. When a friend is upset I want to comfort them, regardless of whether or not it 'makes sense' for them to be sad."

"Thank you," said Cassidy. 

"Would you like a hug?" asked Madeleine.

Cassidy stared at her with tears in her eyes and Madeleine cursed herself for being too forward. But then Cassidy smiled and gave a happy sob before wrapping her arms around Madeleine in a warm embrace. "Yes," she said, sniffling into Madeleine's shoulder. "Oh, thank you, yes."

Confused, but happy to be able to help, Madeleine rubbed her hands comfortingly over Cassidy's back. The layered fine fabrics of her dress felt not unlike Nazagi's silks. 

"I'm sorry," said Cassidy. "This is so ridiculous."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Cassidy nodded and moved her head back off Madeleine's shoulder. She pulled a prettily embroidered handkerchief from a sleeve and wiped her eyes. "I thought maybe...maybe I was jealous because Nazagi is my fiance, or because...because I was secretly in love with you, or something. But it's not that."

"You're _not_ secretly in love with me?" asked Madeleine, teasingly.

Cassidy laughed. "No, sorry. But I....I think I was jealous anyway. Just because...noone ever touches me like that. Not with passion, I'm not sure...I'm not sure I'd like that, just...like they _really want to touch me_. Cullen tries, but he's awkward with affection too and we're still getting to know each other. So I..." She sniffed and held back a sob. "I've been so _lonely_."

"Oh Cassidy," said Madeleine, pulling her back into another hug. "I understand." And she did. How long had it been since anyone had touched her without wanting something in return? Nazagi always had an agenda, and even Oscar had tended to want _her_ to touch _him_ , to cheer him up or to straighten his clothes or otherwise take care of him. To her embarrassment Madeleine felt herself sniffle. "I've been lonely too."

"Yes," said Cassidy. "I could tell."

"You could?"

Cassidy nodded and carefully wiped a tear from Madeleine's cheek. "When we met you always looked so lost, like you were adrift at sea. I guess because you knew your time with Oscar was coming to an end. I know how important he was to you, I'm sorry we took you away from him." Her voice wavered but her tone was comforting and calm.

"No, no, it's better this way," said Madeleine. "Oscar...Oscar didn't need me any more. And I'd been his keeper too long. I will always love him, but in some ways it's only now that I've left that we can be proper friends." Oscar had been a little distant the last time Madeleine had talked to him, still confused and discomforted by the choices she'd made. But he'd come around.

"Do you think you can be proper friends with me?" asked Cassidy. "I'd like...I'd like to help you feel less lost, if I can."

"Mmm," said Madeleine. She was _not_ going to cry. 

Ten minutes later Nazagi came across his fiance and his lover sitting together by a window, laughing and looking red faced and blotchy. "Good afternoon," he said.

"Nazagi!" said Madeleine. "Come here so we can give you a hug!"

Nazagi's face twitched and Cassidy stiffened in embarrassment. Madeleine laughed. "It's ok, I was only joking. But if you ever do want a hug..."

"Um. Yes," said Cassidy. "I'm sure you get sad sometimes, and all your friends and family are so far away."

"Thank you for the kind offer," he said stiffly. "I will bear it in mind should the need arise. But for now I have places to be."

"Of course," said Cassidy, in her best imperious princess voice.

The moment he was out of sight she burst into giggles. "You're right," she said, "He _is_ just as awkward as Cullen. That makes him much less intimidating."

* * *

The treasury meeting went remarkably well. The official sent to meet them had obviously spent the whole time since the idea was floated organising a presentation, he had beautifully calligraphied charts and tables as well as long lists of figures designed to help him answer any obscure questions about the country's finances that his future rulers might ask.

Madeleine mostly hung back and let Cassidy and Nazagi ask the questions. Cassidy kept trying to get Madeleine involved, it was sweet. But she was still in the habit of being the quiet servant taking notes in the background, and their were lots of things you could learn by staying silent and listening.

Afterwards Cassidy actually approached Nazagi and asked to speak to him some more in private. Madeleine gave a silent cheer and left them to it. She had plenty of other things to keep her occupied. 

And so life in the palace went on. Meals were spent happily discussing politics and poetry with Cassidy and Nazagi. Days were spent in meetings or in training. Madeleine was determined to keep her fighting skills sharp, even if there had been no signs of another assassination attempt since the anniverseri. The spare time she could find was mostly spent reading, both for education and for pleasure, and dealing with all the petty chores of her position: answering letters from petitioners hoping for an audience with the crown, organising her notes, and keeping to the required standards of dress. Time slipped away comfortably and peacefully.

Madeleine had just returned from a rare afternoon out in the gardens when she noticed that the door to her office was slightly ajar. She was pierced by a jolt of adrenalin and took a breath to steady her nerves before quietly opening the door, one hand surreptitiously resting on a dagger. Standing in her office was a stranger, a solidly built woman in sensible dress that marked her as a higher servant. She didn't look dangerous but Madeleine stayed on her guard.

"Hello," she said. "May I ask why you're in my office?"

"I was told to give you this," said the woman. She handed Madeleine a note, pale pink paper inscribed with a familiar sloping hand and smelling faintly of rosewater.

> Dearest Madeleine,  
>  Can you believe it's been a whole month since we started on this grand adventure together? I must admit, I had my doubts at first, but I could not be happier with the way things have turned out. And much of that happiness is thanks to you. Nazagi and I have decided on a gift of sorts to thank you for everything you've done and to help you in your role. May she bring you as much joy as you have brought to us.  
>  All my love,  
>  Cassidy

  


"You're...a gift?" asked Madeleine.

The woman looked discombobulated for a moment but regained her composure quickly. "I can't speak to that, madame," she said. 

"Well then who are you?"

"Philippa Apted," said the woman, with a small bow. "I'm your new valet."


End file.
